


A Little Spice

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Kink, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc, cursing, don't expect much from me plz, first time writing this stuff, i don't even know what happened here to be honest, normal life AU, smut or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's coworkers suggest that he try to spice up his sex life with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muse2the9thpower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=muse2the9thpower).



> Okay, so! I got a request for this on Tumblr, and this is my first lemon/smut and I've never written anything like this before, so, sorry if it completely sucks! Also, sorry for any OOCness!
> 
> Enjoy!

The Grind- the crappiest coffee shop in town, otherwise known as Jean Kirstein's place of employment- is going through that point in the day where the amount of people coming in for a cheap latte or free Wi-Fi peeters out, and all of the employees end up screwing around or playing with the coffee machine. Well, not playing with the coffee machine so much anymore since the Incident on Halloween Of Which They Do Not Speak (spoiler alert: Connie almost burned the entire damn place down,  _again_ ).

Jean drags his feet all the way to the back room, inwardly bemoaning how  _annoying_ customers are and wondering if he will ever  _not_ smell like coffee again, and plops down on the couch. All of the employees are settled in various positions around the room: Connie's lying upside down in an armchair, Sasha's sprawled out on the floor, Marco's half-absorbed in a beanbag. Their boss doesn't really give a shit if they slack off or not, so long as they have enough money each month to continue on as the Crappiest Coffee Place in the Universe. Honestly, Jean wonders if this job is worth all the annoying customers, coffee burns, and exhaustion from standing on his feet all day. But, the pay is good, and his coworkers are cool, so it's enough.

"Yo, Jean. Rub my feet." Sasha shoves a sock-clad foot near his face, which he immediately bats away. "No way in hell. I might get some disease."

"Aw, don't be such a sourpuss. It's unattractive."

"Shut up, Sasha," The girl flips over onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, looking like she needs an espresso shot if she has to stay awake another minute. Sasha's a part timer; she goes to night school at the university nearby, and spends most of her days stuck in this hellhole. It's kind of amazing that she's still functioning on, like, three hours of sleep a day. "Ugh, I'm dead. Like, officially dead. I need a massage chair and enough potatoes to feed a small army if I'm to go on."

"Don't be so fucking dramatic. It's unattractive."

"Jean, tell me, what's it like to be an asshole? I'd really love to know."

"Fuck you."

"Guys, guys," Marco interjects, finally dragging his eyes from the book he's been reading intently, "stop the fighting. We're all friends here."

This earns him a snort from Jean and an eye roll from Sasha. "Whatever, Marco. How are things with you and Mr. Smarty Pants?" Sasha asks.

Marco's face lights up and his cheeks are tinged light red; it's pretty obvious that he's head over heel for his nerd of a boyfriend, Armin Alert-or-something-like-that. They've been together- what? Six months now? It's only a few months shorter than how long Jean and his boyfriend have been together. "Things are good. He's... the greatest really."

"How's the sex?" Connie pipes up as he munches on a family-sized bag of chips. Sasha's eyes light up at the question and she rolls back over to stare intensely at Marco. "Yeah, Marco, how's the sex? I bet he's got it down to a routine, amIright?"

"Sasha! That's not- I don't- I can't- you- what!" His face is now bright red, and his eyes are wide with shock, and he looks so flustered it's almost too funny. Jean cackles at his best friend's expression. "What? You haven't gotten any?"

"W-well, of course I have! But- that's none of your business!" Marco covers his cheeks with his hands, looking completely mortified, making Sasha giggle and Connie guffaw- this conversation has turned into a game of How Red Can Marco Get, and it's great. Until, of course, Marco decides to throw the attention on someone else. "What about you, Jean? How is the s-sex with you and Eren?"

Sasha and Connie turn on him so quick he's surprised they don't get whiplash.  _The fuck, Marco?_ Jean mouths at him.  _Sorry. I'm weak._ He mouths back, the tips of his ears fading from bright red to light pink. "Ooh, yeah, Jean. How are things going with Eren? Still making out in storage rooms?" _  
_

Jean sputters indignantly; of fucking  _course_ Sasha would never let go of the time when she found him and Eren... doing things in the supply closet. But, what was the big deal? He's walked in on her and Connie in much more compromising positions- and much more frequently. They're like fucking bunnies in heat.

"Or, maybe," she tilts her head to the side and gives him a sympathetic look, "Eren's gotten bored with the same old thing? Poor Jean."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Eren isn't bored of me!"

"Oh, really, because  _I_ heard from his sister that he's no longer- mm, how do I put it? oh, yeah-  _satisfied_. You better get working, Jeany, or you're gonna lose him."

"Oh, really, because I'm pretty fucking sure Eren wouldn't be complaining about me to his  _sister_." Jean growls. Although, to be honest, he's not sure; Mikasa and Eren treat each other more like close friends than siblings. And, if Eren  _were_ to tell someone about their relationship- not that he would because Jean is not fucking boring in bed-, it wouldn't be such a stretch. "Hm, well, you're wrong. He did, and she told me about it. So sorry, Jean." Sasha continues, placing a hand on her chest, oozing fake apologetic-ness. Connie nods his head sympathetically in the background.

"Dude, that sucks. I totally thought you guys were gonna stay together, man."

"What the hell?! Even if Eren  _was_  unsatisfied- which he isn't- he wouldn't fucking break up with me! Our relationship is more than sex!"  _I think._

'Course, their relationship of eight months started with a few months of random hookups and booty calls before that; they first met at one of those dumb college mixer things that Marco always dragged him to- and ended up fucking in a closet after pounding down way too much beer. The only thing Jean thought Eren had going for him was his face and his ass; personality-wise, Eren was a total dick. Things had changed since then, and Jean had grown to appreciate Eren more as a person, but still. Their entire relationship was kind of based on sex.

This whole realization/inner crisis must have shown on Jean's face, because Sasha climbed up onto the couch beside him with an evil glint in her eye. "Don't worry, Jean honey. Sasha's here to help you keep your man, don't worry."

_Fuck_ is his last coherent thought before his ears are assaulted with things that make even his face burn in embarrassment. Marco- being the traitor that he is- slips out of the room some time between Sasha's extremely detailed description of this one position and her explanation of "toys".

* * *

 "She  _told_ Jean  _what_?" Armin asks, face as red as a tomato.

"She told Jean that Eren isn't s-satisfied with their s-s-sex life." Marco stammers out, looking just as embarrassed as his boyfriend.  _Why am I even here?_ Mikasa grumbles in her head. After Jean's apparent revelation that Eren wants more than 5 minutes in the missionary position every night- _no fucking duh, Kirstein_ -, Marco called his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's best friend to talk about this apparent atrocity. 

"Well, is it true?"

"Mm-yah." Mikasa nods. It's not like she  _enjoys_ hearing about her brother's sex life- I mean, who would, really-, but she lets him complain to her. It's not like he has anyone else to talk about it to- Reiner is a jerk, Bertolt is awkward, Armin is too innocent, and Connie is. Well, Connie is Connie. Unless he wants to go gossiping about it with girls, Eren's only option is her.

"Uh, I feel so bad. I totally threw Jean to the wolves." Marco whines pathetically, looking all distraught.

With a sigh, Mikasa says, "Don't worry about it, Marco. He would have found out eventually. At least, this way, he can fix it- or something."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up over it," Armin adds. He places his hand over his boyfriend's, and Mikasa focuses her gaze out the window, deciding that watching strangers is better than intruding on their weird intimate relationship moment.  _This is why I don't date people._

* * *

 "Let's have sex."

After a long day in classes, that is definitely  _not_ what Eren was expecting his boyfriend to say once he got home.

Before Eren can even drop his messenger bag or set down his books, Jean is coming up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist and lips pressed against his neck. "Later. I'm tired." Eren tries to shrug him off, but the arms around his waist tighten and he can't move. "Jean, seriously. Not in the mood." He struggles against his boyfriend's hold, waiting for him to let go and go sulk somewhere. But, that doesn't happen.

"Not in the mood? What, am I too  _boring_? Do I not  _satisfy_ you?" And Jean sounds pissy- just like you'd expect him to sound after his manhood has been insulted.  _Damn it, Mikasa._ "Jean, I didn't mean-"

"Mean to what, Eren? Embarrass me? Make me look like a dumbass? Didn't mean to  _what_?"

Eren sighs. "Calm down, Jean. You're being an ass. You know, more than usual."

"Fuck you."

"Like I said, later."

The arms suddenly disappear from around his waist and Eren glances over his shoulder to find his pouting boyfriend. _Pouting? Seriously?_ He thinks exasperatedly; but, that's how things are with Jean. Sometimes they hate each other, sometimes they love each other, and sometimes they just lust after each other. It's annoying and tiresome and pleasant and exciting. At this moment, though, it's pretty fucking annoying.

"Stop pouting, horseface. It's unattractive."

"Don't call me horseface, dickhead."

"Well, then don't have such a horse-like face, horseface."

"Damn it, Eren! Why do you have to be such an ass! I don't even know why the hell I put up with you."

"Maybe it's because nobody else wants to fuck someone with a horse face?" Eren drops his books on the coffee table, letting his messenger bag slide off his shoulder, and sits on the couch. Jean harrumphs and drops into the armchair beside him, still pouting like a little kid. "I didn't mean to embarrass you, okay? It's just- something different wouldn't be so bad for once, you know?"

"Different like what?" Jean grumbles. If he didn't look so adorable when he's angry, Eren would've decked the guy a long time ago. Not that he hadn't before- theirs was a physical relationship, in more ways than one. 

"Different like... tying up, or something? I don't know. Just  _different_."

"Tying up?" Jean repeats, eyebrows drawn together like he's confused. "You mean, like me tie you up?"

"Yeah. That could be hot, right?"

"Mm." Eren watches his boyfriend's confusion turn to contemplation. "What would I tie you up with, though?"

"I don't know, Jean. Belts? Ties? Rope? Does it really matter?"

"Do you mean like tied to a bed, or-?"

"Christ, Jean, it was just a suggestion! You don't have to quiz me on it!" Eren throws his hands up in the air in an I'm-so-done sort of way. "The point is, we should just try something different, okay? Now, can I please get my fucking work done without you being an annoying horsefaced ass?"

"Whatever." Jean disappears from the living room- presumably to go sulk or do whatever a pissed off Jean Kirstein does.

* * *

Eren scrubs a hand over his face, heaves a loud sigh, and stretches; three hours of solid homework, and he's ready to call it quits for the night. Hopefully Little Miss Priss won't force him to sleep on the couch tonight. That would seriously fuck up his back.

He stumbles down the hall to their bedroom, bleary-eyed and oblivious to the world around him. Oblivious to his boyfriend lurking behind the door of their bedroom like a Grade A creeper. Oblivious to his boyfriend's intentions until he feels a body pressed against the back of his own and arms wrapping around his body and fingers fumbling with the button of his jeans. "God, Jean, not tonight! I'm exhaus- mmph!"

His complaints halt when he feels long fingers reaching into his underwear and teeth softly tugging on his earlobe. "C'mon, Eren. I thought you wanted to try something  _different_." Jean's fingers ghost over his member, leaving a trail of featherlight touches that has Eren groaning; Jean may not be very creative, but he's got turning Eren on down to a fucking  _science_. Jean's hands disappear from his underwear and relocate to under the front of his t-shirt, fingers brushing against his nipples. Rough calluses drag slow circles along the sensitive skin, sweet and slow. With the pace Jean's setting, Eren wouldn't be surprised if his boyfriend spent the rest of the night roaming his hands over his chest.

Eventually, Jean slips his hands down to pull of Eren's shirt, turning him around in the process, leaving him an expanse of lightly tanned skin to kiss and mark as much as he pleases. He leans down and presses his lips softly against his boyfriend's; slowly, oh so, so slowly, the kiss deepens and Eren nips at his bottom lip and Jean sneaks his tongue into his mouth, careful, insistent.

Jean walks Eren backwards towards the bed, pushing him down onto the soft comforter, following him down and somehow managing to not break the kiss. Then, his lips move from Eren's mouth to his jaw, lips slowly tracing a path down his neck, and then down his chest. Jean runs his hands over Eren's body, taking his time to really enjoy it; lately, sex has just been a quick ordeal as commonplace as eating dinner together- routine, taken for granted.

Well, not anymore.

Jean settles his lips on one of his boyfriend's nipples, swirling his tongue around the stiff nub, using one hand to deftly pull off his boyfriend's pants, and the other to pinch the other nub between his fingers, enjoying the soft gasps his boyfriend makes. He starts rolling the nub between his fingers, twisting slightly, and Eren jerks slightly; Jean takes the other nub in his mouth, sucking on it softly. "Jean, w-would you hurry up already?" The question is straining to sound annoyed, but comes out breathless. Jean smirks against Eren's chest and continues his lips' descent down his boyfriend's body, ending up on top of something stiff pressing against his boyfriend's boxers. He licks through the fabric, and Eren's hips lift up off the bed slightly. "Patience is a virtue, Eren."

"Fuck patience."

There's a loud gasp when Eren feels Jean's teeth nipping gently at his dick through his boxers. "You're not being very cooperative... maybe I should tie you up? See if you're any more patient." And Eren freezes because  _fuck_ he didn't actually think Jean would take his suggestion. It's not like he wasn't okay with it- I mean, he suggested it, you know? Why would he do that if he wasn't okay with it?- but he didn't really  _expect_ it. "Would you be okay with that? Hmm?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Hmm? I can't hear you."

"I said yeah, stupid horseface..."

Then Jean's leaning over Eren, tugging his arms so that they're extended across the bed, and Eren can feel a soft, silky fabric wrapping around his right wrist, and something rough- like a belt- wrapping around his left. Jean keeps the restraints loose so that Eren won't hurt himself. "We can stop whenever you want, Eren, alright?" Jean's voice is soft and affectionate and concerned and Eren is reminded of why he keeps the damn idiot around; Jean can be dense and oblivious and an arrogant ass- but he cares about him. He  _loves_ him. And that's worth all their petty disagreements and spats.

"I got it."

"Okay..." And Jean's hands are pulling down his boxers, slowly, so slowly, and then he's completely naked on the bed, tied up and at his boyfriend's mercy. Jean trails heated kisses down his chest, no longer so focused on taking his sweet time; he lips press against one of Eren's hips, and he feels Eren squirm slightly. "Hurry it up, Jean."

"Nope." Jean says simply before pressing a kiss on the tip of his boyfriend's dick. His tongue flicks out and slowly trails up its length, one hand playing with one of Eren's nipples, the other hand sliding up and down his dick, pumping him slowly, almost painfully slowly. Jean keeps going until Eren is a whining, writhing mess on the bed (" _fuck_ , Jean,  _hurry up_ ") before sitting up and taking off his own shirt, and then his pants, and then his underwear. Eren watches him with hungry eyes, just wanting to fucking  _finish_ already because they have long since passed the point of his hard on being on comfortable- and now almost painful. Jean bends down to kiss him, hard and rough, abandoning his slow-and-sweet method. His hand darts out and rummages around in the bedside table for the bottle of lube they keep there, and Eren has a five second panic attack-  _oh fuck oh shit if we're out I'm gonna fucking kill 'im_ \- before Jean squirts a healthy amount onto his fingers and his dick, making sure its slick with lube. Jean is always really diligent about preparing Eren: a) because he doesn't want to hurt him, b) because Mikasa would kill him if he hurt him, and c) it would be super fucking embarrassing if he had to take him to the hospital for that.

Then Jean trails two fingers up Eren's thighs, along his dick, and down to his ass.

He rubs his fingers around his opening before slipping a single digit inside; Eren groans loudly. The sensation is vaguely uncomfortable at first, and he shifts on the bed, trying to grow accustomed to feeling it inside him. Jean waits for Eren to stop tensing up before he starts slowly moving his finger in and out, allowing him to grow accustomed to the feeling before adding a second finger, and so on, until Jean feels that he's loosened up enough for what comes next to not be too bad.

Jean lines himself up with his entrance before slowly pushing his dick inside, listening to Eren moan and groan and whine; honestly, it's a wonder the landlord hasn't evicted them yet with how  _loud_ they are, and the walls between apartments are paper thin.

Jean stays still as Eren adjusts to his size; it's a bit of a difference from three fingers, and it's uncomfortable, and more than a little painful. But, Eren slowly acclimates to it, and Jean starts moving, back and forth, slow, searching for- oh! There it is. Eren lets out a loud noise and strains against the restraints, needing to cover his mouth, needing to touch himself,  _needing_ Jean to hurry the fuck up. "Fuck, Jean, faster." He pants out, and Jean grunts an affirmation before speeding up, the sound of skin slapping against skin and grunting and moaning filling the room. Eren whines as he tugs against the tie and the belt- or whatever the fuck he's tied up with- wanting to do something to speed up the process. Jean pumps his dick a few times before stiffening inside of him and cumming with a loud moan. Eren follows soon after, tightening around Jean, and letting out the most embarrassing noise- but he can't bring himself to care. " _Fuck_."

They lie there, panting, exhausted. Eren feels all sticky and disgusting and- "Fuck, horseface, you didn't use a condom, you ass."

"Shut it, Yaeger. I'm trying to be romantic." He mumbles, pressing himself up against his boyfriend and burying his face in his neck.

"How the fuck is cumming in my ass romantic?"

"Yeah, love you too, baby."

Eren huffs and tugs hard on his wrists until Jean sleepily undoes the belt and tie. "Oomph!" Eren makes a pained noise as Jean collapses back on top of him, uncaring of the sticky mess they made, and contemplates pushing him off.

But, instead, Eren wraps his arms loosely around his boyfriend and whispers, "I love you, Jean."

"Love you more."


End file.
